Now I Lay Me Down
by caroly214
Summary: How DG ended up sleeping on Cain's coat in part 2 of the miniseries. DG/Cain UST. Originally posted on Live Journal.


_**Now I Lay Me Down**_

**Disclaimer**: I may share the same name as someone on the show, but that still doesn't mean I own anything (shame, that)

**Comments**: On my second watching of the mini, I noticed that DG was sleeping on Cain's coat, and I just couldn't pass up that little plot bunny, especially as it gave me a chance to write gentle!Cain. Many, many thanks to my absolutely brilliant betas, daisycm83 and jennukes. Originally posted at Live Journal.

She had been walking for so long; it had only been days, but it felt much, much longer. Going to sleep in her own room back on the Other Side seemed like it was years ago, and everything since then had been so insane, it left her mind whirling. She'd been going strong, but it seemed as though it was all finally catching up with her. It was all she could do to put one foot in front of the other and stay upright.

Except she apparently couldn't even do that.

DG stumbled, but before she could fall into an unprincess-like heap, a strong arm encircled her waist and hauled her up against a hard, warm body.

"You all right, Princess?"

Blearily, DG looked up at Cain, trying to focus on his unsettling blue eyes, but exhaustion stopped her from forming a coherent response. But her self-appointed protector apparently didn't need a verbal explanation from her. One look at her face and his mouth compressed into a thin line, but within his eyes, she also saw sympathy and worry.

"Ok, Princess. Time for a rest," he said softly, but in a tone that brooked no argument – not that she'd consider arguing with him. At least, not about this. Turning away from her, Cain instructed the others to look for a good place to stop for a while. Tutor started to protest that they couldn't afford the delay, but stopped at a glance from Cain.

The two of them waited while the others fanned out in their search. Standing still for any period of time was obviously a bad idea, though, because she started to fall asleep, leaning into Cain. The (admittedly small) part of her that was still coherent reasoned that Cain probably wouldn't want her falling asleep on him, but the rest of her didn't really care. Besides, it felt really good when his arm tightened around her, holding her upright against him.

"We found one!"

DG started awake, her hands clutching Cain's arms in alarm, when Glitch, with his usual exuberance, bounded back into view. By the abashed look on his face, DG knew that he was being subjected to a glare from Cain, so she smiled gratefully at her scatterbrained friend.

"Thanks, Glitch. Lead the way."

Glitch threw her a grin, and turned to walk on. DG glanced up at Cain and gave him a reproachful eyebrow, but he just smirked and started leading her after their friend.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you some rest."

They walked in silence, DG concentrating on not falling. She knew Cain wouldn't let her fall – again – and while a small part of her enjoyed the sensation of his arms around her, keeping her safe, she didn't want to be a damsel in distress any more than absolutely necessary.

Within moments, they came into a clearing. It seemed peaceful enough to her, but, by now, she was well schooled in routine and knew to wait until Cain had declared the place sufficiently secure to relax.

Cain led her to Glitch, and, with a significant look at Glitch, left her there while he went to "survey the perimeter." Glitch, taking the instruction – it hadn't taken long for Cain to ensure they were all well trained – stepped close to DG and put an arm around her. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, relaxing into the secure grip of her friend. She was lucky to have found friends like these.

She had just drifted off again when she felt strong hands at her waist.

"This way, Princess." DG let herself be pulled into Cain's arms as he led her to the other side of the clearing. As they walked, she noticed something odd about Cain; but it took her sleep-addled mind several moments before she realized the arm encircling her was not covered in leather. _Where was his coat?_

She got her answer when she was lowered onto his coat, which he must have spread out on the ground for her. She looked at it a moment, then turned to stare at him, confused. "Won't you get cold?" she murmured.

If she had been more awake, she might have been able to figure out what the expression on his face meant. But, in her current state, she could only stare dumbly and notice a strange…softness, almost, to his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"No, Princess. I'll be fine. Sleep. We'll keep you safe." The last was merely a whisper, but it reassured her as she began to surrender to her fatigue.

Lying down, she curled up on her side and burrowed her face into Cain's coat, breathing in the scent she'd come to associate with safety, security, and bravery.

"Good night, Cain," she whispered.

Before she drifted off, she thought she felt the lightest whisper of a touch on her cheek. "Good night, DG.


End file.
